


Troublemaker

by costumejail



Series: general prompt fills [11]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), One Shot, Other, the girl is trans but a baby so shes just the kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Party welcomes Ghoul and the Girl back from an errand.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul (Danger Days) & The Girl (Fabulous Killjoys), Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: general prompt fills [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905820
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> I got an anonymous request for "my favourite kind" of FunPoison kiss so heres a little kiss hello.  
> Vague and brief discussion of medical stuff (one line).

“We’re home!” Fun Ghoul announced, pushing the diner door open with his hip.

Party Poison wandered out of the kitchen, wiping their hands off on their jeans, “How was it?”

“They were a total champ, barely even cried,” smiled Ghoul. He pressed a kiss to the Girl’s head and she gurgled up at him. “Pony said ae’d never seen a kid be so calm about their shots.”

Poison shuddered, lifting the Girl from Ghoul’s arms and gifting her a kiss of his own. “‘S that right, baby? You were a good little troublemaker for once?”

The Girl kicked her legs cheerily, grabbing for Party’s hair with one little hand.

“How were things here?”

“Fine,” Party shrugged. “Jet and Kobes tried to talk Cherri into going to the Analog Queen concert but I think he bowed out? I’ve been doing dishes for literally three hours because _someone_ scorched PowerPup onto every pan we own.”

“Shit,” smirked Ghoul. “Wonder who that could’ve been.”

“Yeah,” Poison bumped their hip against Ghoul’s. “Me too.”

Poison rolled their eyes while Ghoul laughed, knowing full well that it had been his failed attempt at cooking dinner that Party was complaining about.

“Anyway, hi.”

Ghoul pushed up on his toes to capture Party’s lips with his own.

“Hi.”

Quickly, Party leaned down to return the kiss. Ghoul smiled against his lips for a split second and then pulled back.

“So you need some help with the dishes?”

“Yeah,” Party laced their fingers through Ghoul’s. “That’d be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always appreciated! <3


End file.
